Puppy in Distress
by Liecor
Summary: Jou encounters with rapists when he's on the way home! Kaiba appeared and tried to save Jou, but will he succeed? One-shot


Damsel in Distress

Disclaimers: None of the YGO character belongs to me. Though I personally want to own Jou. . .  
  
Moon: Hi there! This is my first time doing a YGO fic and it'll be a one- shot. Well, actually it's my very first time writing a lemon too and I'm sure I'm not at all very familiar to it. . .  
  
Yami Moon: Maybe you should rephrase it as 'absolutely clueless in writing a lemon'. I did most of the work remember?  
  
Moon: Alright, alright! You get all the credit. But I did help in them!!!  
  
Yami Moon: Oh whatever, just get onto the story now!  
  
Moon: pouts Alright. . . By the way, there's a rape scene. . . well, onto the story and please comment (or should I say gimme some suggestions) and please don't flame me 'kay?  
  
". . ." - Talking '. . .' - Thinking  
  
Jou glanced over from the wall he's hiding and saw them looking for him. He held his breathe and continued to observe them in the dark.  
  
'I should NEVER had taken dat shortcut in da firs' place.' Jou sighed as he thought over what had happened.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Bye Yug'! See ya tomorrow in school!" Jounouchi Katsuya waved to his buddy, Yugi Motou, as he slings his backpack over his shoulder. He had spent his day at Yugi's house learning tips about dueling from him. It was when he noticed that the sun had already set and it was getting really dark that made him decided to take a shortcut home.  
  
He walked a few more feet before turning into an alley. He continued to walk, turning left, then right, and right again. He had walked this shortcut so many times that he couldn't make himself lost. But that's in the day though, and poor Jou doesn't know anything about what had happened in this scary alley at night. A cold wind blew and sent a shiver down his spine. He hugs himself to keep himself warm and reassure himself that there isn't anything here.  
  
'Calm down Jou. It's not that dark yet fer those thin' ter hunt yet,' he took a peek at his watch, the soft moonlight as his torch. It's seven now.  
  
'Argh. . . made dat they decided ter catch up on their beauty sleep.' He fastens his pace. He had turn into another corner and bump into something that made him fall. He looks up, cursing, as he rubs his butt and saw three black, giant shadows looking down at him.  
  
"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He screamed and used his arms to shield himself. He shut his eyes and kicks himself backwards.  
  
"Hey dude, are you alright?" One of the shadows spoke and steps into the moonlight. His features became clearer now and Jou recovered from his shock. The guy offered his hand to pull Jou up. He took it and stood up, dusting himself.  
  
"Thanks. Try not to hide in the dark next time, 'kay?" Jou muttered as the other two guys step out. The person that had spoken to Jou have his hair pulled into a ponytail while the other two had their hair cut in army style. They look like they've just step out of the nightclub by the amount of leather they're clad in.  
  
"Sorry dude if we scared you," the guy cackled. While the other two men inspect Jou from his top to bottom without the body's owner noticing. One of them licked his dry lips.  
  
"Yer should be." Jou picks up his backpack on the ground and walks off, trying to look cool.  
  
"Wait a second, we didn't say that you could go." The guy with the ponytail pulled Jou back and slams him into the wall and pinned him there by his wrist, his backpack dropped again.  
  
"What do ya want?" Jou scowled, his head had bumped into the wall and it hurts! The guy looks at him with a lustful glint in his eyes. Jou got a feeling that made him don't want to know what is gonna happen next, but he continued to glare at the bigger guy pinning him down.  
  
"I suppose you should know by now. That's brave of you walking in this alley alone at night." The guy and his company laughed at Jou's silly question. Question marks appeared on top of Jou's head.  
  
"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow. The men stop laughing and look at Jou.  
  
"Looks like our little lovely blond here still have no idea what's gonna happen to him. Well don't worry, I'll show you." Jou was rather disgusted by how the ponytail guy had addressed him as 'little lovely blond' but before he could say anything, the ponytail guy's lips covered his. His eyes widen as he realized that the guy is kissing him full on the lips! He struggled but the guy's strength is greater than his. Then, the guy releases both his grips on Jou's hand just to enjoy his body. But before Jou could take the chance to retaliate, the other two guy had pinned himself to the wall again.  
  
"Hey boss, let me taste him after you're done." The guy holding his left wrist said and looks at Jou lustfully while Jou look back in disgust and anger. The guy enjoying the kiss just made a grunt while he tried to invade Jou's mouth with his tongue but Jou just kept his mouth shut tight.  
  
Then, he felt a hand slipped under his shirt, it move up and down Jou's back before going to the front to Jou's nipple. The guy rubbed Jou's right nipple and gave it a pinch. Jou's vision blurred and he gasped in pleasure, allowing the rapist's tongue succeeding in invading his mouth. Realizing that the nipple is Jou's weak spot, the guy continued teasing while Jou felt himself harden.  
  
Finally Jou regain his composure when the guy put his free hand on Jou's arousal, flushing in both anger and embarrassment, Jou struggled but is in vain. Then he felt a wet tingling sensation at his ear and soon realizes that one of the guys pinning his wrist on the wall is licking his ear. He finally decided to crack his brain and figure out a way to get himself out of this tight situation. He squeezed his eyes together when the main rapist is rubbing him harder and faster making his thoughts incoherent.  
  
He finally thought of something, when the rapist started trying to unbuckle his belt, and that made him think that he is really that thick to have not thought of it earlier. He sighed and opened his eyes a little to see that he is aiming correctly.  
  
He took aim and a split second later, he heard the rapist shout out in pain as his knee contact with every man's weakest spot. He immediately fought the grip on his wrists off, bent over for his backpack and sprint off as fast as he could.  
  
End of Flashback (A/N: I know my rape scene sucks. . . sigh I'll apologize here first.)  
  
'Dammit.' Jou shivered at the memories of what had happened to him a while ago. He then looked around to find his way out of here and decided to go left. A while later, he saw the exit of the alley and ran towards it in joy. He was just a few more steps away when he suddenly felt a hand grab his hair and pull him back forcefully, which had threw him backwards to the ground with a loud 'THUMP", his scalp hurting mercilessly. Then, he felt a sharp pain at his stomach as the ponytail rapist stomped on his abdomen. He clutched his abdomen and moaned painfully.  
  
Fear immediately claimed him as he saw the ponytail rapist descend on him, bruising his soft, delicate lips with a rough kiss. Jou threw his head from left to right, trying to shake the rapist off, but the rapist just used his hand to secure his head and kissed him roughly again. He had used his legs to hold Jou down just in case he tried his previous antics. He had left Jou's hands free as he knew that he don't have the strength to push him off.  
  
Jou began to lose hope when all his struggles failed him and his injury at his abdomen his draining energy from him too. Just when he's about to give up and submit to his dreadful fate of being rape, he heard a voice that made him so happy that he could jump into anybody's arms and cry in joy and happiness for not losing his virginity to a rapist, and anybody includes even Seto Kaiba, the man he would never show his weakness to!  
  
The rapist stopped, looked up and hissed at the one who had interrupted his moment of pleasure. The voice spoke again and Jou regretted his thought of jumping into even Seto Kaiba's arms and cry out in bliss.  
  
"Get lost now or you'll have it." A calm, superior voice sounded out in the dark. Jou could recognize that voice anywhere! Seto Kaiba. Jou felt the rapist get off him, he tried to stand but couldn't as he rolled over to the side in pain.  
  
"I think, the one who should get lost, should be you!" Jou heard the voice of the rapist; he opened his eyes painfully while sweat rolled down his forehead. The rapist is now advancing towards Kaiba slowly with a cunning grin plastered on his face while Kaiba stood calm, waiting for the rapist to reach him. Then, Jou tried to cry out to Kaiba as he saw the rapist retrieve a dagger from his back pocket but his voice failed him as his abdomen hurts again.  
  
His vision blurred as his pain overtook his sight. Then, all he heard is the rapist charging at the young CEO and a painful cry before he blacked out.  
  
'Argh! My whole body hurts! Where am I?' Jou open his eyes and sit up painfully, he clutched his hurt abdomen with one hand while the other felt the icy, hard ground. His eyes widen immediately when he felt bare flesh instead of his clothes. He looks down and saw his naked body; the memories moments ago return to him as big, fat tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
'I'm raped. . . No. . . This can't be! Wait. . . Kaiba. . . Where's Kaiba?' Jou spun his head around, looking for the brunette. . . and found him lying face down in a puddle of blood.  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jou screamed in horror.  
  
"Shut up, mutt." Jou snapped his eyes open when he heard that voice, that arrogant voice of Seto Kaiba. It took a few minutes before he register the soft, silky feeling underneath him. He looked around and found himself in a very big room comprising of mainly black, white and dark blue furniture. Then, his eyes landed on the owner of the room, Seto Kaiba. He's now sitting on a wooden armchair beside the bed Jou is lying on.  
  
"Kaiba?" Jou asked in shock. Kaiba just looked at him with his normal icy glare.  
  
"You're alive?" Jou eyes widen as he sits up from the bed. Kaiba look at him with eyes of confusion.  
  
"You're alive! You're alive!!!!!!!!" Jou suddenly pounced over to Kaiba and gave him a bear hug, which made both of them fall to the ground.  
  
"Get off me, mongrel!" Kaiba shouted out in shock and embarrassment. Jou looked up and saw a very deep blush on the CEO's face and was rather amused by it for a second before feeling a cold shiver down his spine. He then noticed that he is naked.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Ya pervert!!!!!!" Jou screamed and return to the bed and use the covers to hide his body, with a very deep blush on his face too.  
  
"You're the pervert, puppy. I know you're very excited to see your master again but you don't have to pounce on me without any clothes on!" Kaiba stood up and dusted himself, the blush still on his face.  
  
"I am not a puppy and how da hell would I know dat I'm naked! And what da fuck did ya do ter me!!?" Jou shouted at Kaiba with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I did nothing! And I took off your clothes so that. . ."  
  
"So dat ya could rape me!!!!! Argh!!!! Ya stole my virgin!!!!!!! Yer none better then dat rapist!!!! Arrrrrgggh!!!!!!!" Jou tear his hair out and started screaming again.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Kaiba shouted and Jou froze in the process of tearing all his hair out. Kaiba glared at him with disgust in his eyes.  
  
"I did not rape you. You hear me!? I just take off your clothes to send it to the laundry and for the doctor to bandage you up and to keep my bed clean!" Kaiba said after he calmed himself down.  
  
"Really?" Jou asked, blinking his tears away.  
  
"Yes. And why would I even thought of raping a mutt." Kaiba said angrily and walked over to a corner of the room as Jou inspect him, slowly registering the truth that he's still a virgin. He saw Kaiba picks up the receiver and spoke into it.  
  
"Bring the food up now." He heard him speak. Then, Kaiba walks back to the bed and sat down on his armchair again. They remained silent for a while but before Jou could say anything, a knock on the door broke the silent.  
  
"Come in." He said and the door opened. A maid entered with a tray of delicious looking food, she set it on the table next the Kaiba and the bed. Jou eyed the food with eager eyes, and swallowed. His stomach grumble loudly and that cause a smirk to sneak up to Kaiba's face.  
  
"Hungry, mutt?" Jou just glare at him for a moment before turning back to feast his eyes on the food again. Kaiba smirked again, then, stood up and walked to the working desk, plunge into the chair behind the table and turn on the monitor of the computer to work.  
  
It took a while before Jou finally realized that the food was meant for him. He moved up to the table with the blanket too and settled down to consume his food. He ate hungrily and he really resembles a dog back then, gulping down big mouths of food and water and he had nearly choked on a piece of meat too. (A/N: KAWAII NE!!!!!!!!!!!!) Finally Jou had finished eating and when he just decided to take a short nap, Kaiba disturbed him.  
  
"Hey mutt, you're still a virgin?" Kaiba asked casually as he stood up from his work place. Jou look at Kaiba was a blush on his face.  
  
"It's none of yer business." Jou answered with a low growl as his blush deepens.  
  
"Why not? You're my puppy." Kaiba walked towards Jou, who growled because Kaiba had regarded him as a puppy of his again.  
  
"I'm NOT yer puppy and yer NOT my master." Jou glared at the CEO who is now standing in front of him.  
  
"Don't forget that you owe me a favor for saving your skin, mutt. Or should I say, your virgin." Kaiba emphasized on the word 'virgin' and Jou just looked away from him and lie down on the bed to take a nap, back facing Kaiba. They remained silent for a moment before sleep claimed Jou.  
  
Jou slowly opens his eyes as he heard water splashing, he sat up, rubbing his eyes and peer around. He saw no sign of Kaiba and assumed that it was him who was in the bath right now. Then, when he was just lying back to the bed, he heard the door clicked open.  
  
A very wet and sexy Seto Kaiba in white bathrobe appear in front of Jou's eyes. His eyes widen as he gawked at Kaiba's perfect, slender legs sticking out of the bathrobe as he wiped his hair with a towel. Then, Kaiba suddenly turned and saw Jou gawking at him lustfully, and he smirked cunningly and sexily that caused Jou's heart to beat faster.  
  
Jou saw him turn but he just couldn't tear his eyes from him and he doesn't know why until he felt something throbbing painfully between his legs. He swallowed his saliva and finally admitted the truth. He's turned on by Seto Kaiba.  
  
He looked down and saw the very evidence of his lust for Kaiba. He felt the bed moved and looked up again, only to find Kaiba advancing at him slowly with a very mischievous glint in his eyes. It's was when Kaiba licked his lips lustfully before Jou realized what he wanted to do and tried to shift himself back but with no avail. His body is not listening to him!  
  
All he could do now is look at that sexy Kaiba advancing at him and felt himself wanting the brunette so much. He finally gave in when Kaiba was just on top of him. He lay down on the bed, close his eyes and spread his legs, panted heavily while he wait for Kaiba to claim him.  
  
A few seconds later, he felt their lips locked together with a deep wet kiss, their tongues twiddling with each others. Kaiba's hands began to roam Jou's body freely, Jou can feel his hands all over him, his back, his abdomen, and his chest and finally, one hand reached his arousal. He then moaned pleasurably into Kaiba's mouth as Kaiba rubs Jou's shaft slowly, torturing him.  
  
Kaiba's lips soon left Jou's mouth and trails down from his jaw line to his neck, suckling the soft skin till it leaves a mark before he carries on to his chest. He then cups his mouth over Jou's right nipple and tantalized the pink flesh into harden nub with his tongue. He twisted and turned Jou's right nipple with his hand while the other is now slowly pumping Jou's erected organ.  
  
Jou moaned aloud as his hand worked on untying Kaiba's bathrobe. Kaiba released his gripped on Jou's just for as long as he is needed to remove his bathrobe. He then returned to pumping Jou's member but left it again a few moments later, causing Jou to growl at him. He then started to lick down Jou's body again and as soon as he reached Jou's hard on. He started teasing Jou by licking and nibbling the tip of his shaft.  
  
He felt Jou panting harder as he began enveloping Jou's organ into his warm wet mouth and sucking it. Jou wanted to thrust deeper into Kaiba's mouth but he can't as Kaiba is holding his hips down. It's was hen Kaiba's head starting bobbing up and down, scraping his teeth along Jou's member, making him scream out Kaiba's name in bliss.  
  
"Arh. . . Gods. . . More. . . Kaiba!! More. . . Seto please!!!!" Jou moaned and moaned while Kaiba quicken his pace. He felt Kaiba release his hips and thus he immediately thrust his leaking shaft into Kaiba's mouth, wanting more from him but only manage to feel air and cloth surrounding his hard on.  
  
"What?" He was very puzzled and annoyed by the sudden stop of Kaiba that made him open his eyes with anger, and his beautiful, glazed honey eyes met with puzzled cerulean. (A/N: Mwahahahaha! No lemon! It's just a dream! My account is safe... Ain't it?)  
  
"Why did you scream my name?" Jou's vision focused and he saw Kaiba looking at him puzzlingly, sitting on the bed beside him.  
  
"Why did ya stopped?" Jou panted while he questioned, covering his eyes with his hands to try to stop himself from panting so hard.  
  
"Stop what?" Jou was surprised by that questioned and he sat up immediately. He saw that Kaiba is wearing the white bathrobe and a towel is hanging around his neck, with his hair dripping wet, proving that he had just came out from his bath.  
  
'Uh-oh. . . It's just a dream. And I've screamed his name out loud!!? I'm dead meat.' Jou thought as a very deep blush crept up his face.  
  
"Hahaha! It's nothing. . . nothing. . . Hahahaha!" Jou laughed nervously and hoped that didn't make Kaiba suspicious. Kaiba just observed his face and stared deep into his eyes. Jou felt his soul being read by the azure orbs and when a cunning smirk appeared on Kaiba's face, he knew that he's done for it.  
  
"If I'm not wrong, you are. . ." Kaiba began slowly as he drew nearer to Jou, "having a wet dream. . . about me, aren't you?" He finished his sentence with a low husky voice that sends shivers down Jou's spine, his face now only centimeters away from Jou and before Jou could move away, he gripped his chin and held it in place and Jou blush to the deepest red that Kaiba had ever seen.  
  
Jou's jaws dropped open widely as he is really surprise by Kaiba for reading his mind. He regretted that immediately as soon as Kaiba quickly lock their lips together with a rough, hard kiss and darting his own tongue into Jou's opened mouth. Jou's eyes widen and push Kaiba away, he himself backed to the bedpost and continued to push with his legs though he knew that it's impossible.  
  
"What are ya doing!!?" Jou squeaked in a high-pitched voice as Kaiba smiled sexily and seductively at him.  
  
"Making sure that you won't be a virgin after today." He said as he climbed up the bed and moved up to Jou who is now moving towards the other end of the bed.  
  
"Arh!!!" Jou screamed as his hands felt air and he was about to fall head first onto the floor before he felt a strong arm around his neck and his waist, pulling him back up and preventing him from falling to the ground. He sighed but soon realized that he'll feel better off if he fell to the ground rather than being pulled up by Kaiba.  
  
Their body now is being pressed tightly together and Jou could feel that his hard on is currently poking at Kaiba's crotch through the covers and that made him react by pushing Kaiba off him. But that result in him falling on top of Kaiba onto the bed and he couldn't roll off him after that because of the same reason, Kaiba is holding onto his waist so tight that he couldn't even move his lower body.  
  
"Le. . . lemme go. . ." Jou squeaked again, as he pushed himself away from Kaiba. He couldn't as Kaiba's strength is amazingly bigger than his. Jou looked timidly at the taller man below him with shock in his eyes as he felt Kaiba harden.  
  
"Yip!" Jou squeaked softly as Kaiba rolled them over and now, he is on top of the blond.  
  
"I don't like to be the one below, you know." Kaiba leaned over and licked Jou's ears when he said that in a sexy voice, which cause Jou to quiver below him. Jou's body is as hard as a rock as he felt Kaiba began tasting his neck, Kaiba seems to sense it too and stop his licking.  
  
He looked into Jou's eyes with a strong control over his lust for the lovely blond now below him and waited for Jou to say something. It's a full one minute before Jou could find his voice again and he could see that Kaiba's self-control is soon gonna run out by how had the brunette is now panting.  
  
"Why. . . why are ya doing this to me?" Jou managed to say the sentence out at audible level and that causes Kaiba to loosen his grip on Jou's waist. Jou sighed in relieve and began to relaxed as he felt the hold loosen.  
  
"I want you." Jou became stiff again when he heard Kaiba's answer, he stared into the beautiful cerulean eyes with disbelief. "I've always wanted you, a lot."  
  
"What?" Jou can't believe what his ears are hearing now.  
  
"I can't show my truth feelings because I knew you were straight. Thus I resort to insulting you and making you angry so that everyone would think that I simply just despise you. And to gain pleasure from seeing you getting so angry by my words, of course." Kaiba cackled.  
  
Jou looked at the young CEO in front of him with disbelief, he scanned his face to detect any hints of lie but it only proves that Kaiba is serious. Besides realizing Kaiba is serious in wanting him, he also noticed that he is very attracted to that face now. They have never been so closed and therefore Jou had never noticed how handsome Kaiba really is. But now he did and he didn't want to tear his eyes away from that beautiful sight that comes so rarely.  
  
'What? What am I thinkin'? That's Seto Kaiba I'm lookin' at! He insulted me so much with that sexy red lips of his that is also one of his beautiful features on his f. . . hey. . . what am I thinkin'!!?" Jou squeezed his eyes shut to keep his thinking in check but that only leads him into remembering about his intimate moments with Kaiba in his dream earlier on.  
  
He quickly snapped his eyes opened as he blush at his very memories of the dream, only result in meeting with the charming azure orbs of the panting young CEO now on top of him. He unknowing became drowned in that beautiful sight and that made that CEO more turned on by the way his lovely blond is staring into his eyes with the alluring honey orbs of his.  
  
"Oh pup. . . I can't stand it any longer. . ." The brunette shut his eyes to gain as much control as he could before he results in raping the blond below him.  
  
"Please. . . give me an answer before I lose control. . . and do something wro. . ." He felt his control snapped when his lips contact with the eager, soft, rose-like lips of the blond. He opened his eyes to check if he is just hallucinating but when he sees the blond kissing and licking his lips impatiently, he shut his eyes and began kissing his newfound lover back. They continued to kiss for a few more minutes before they separate to gasp for air.  
  
"Are. . . you sure. . . you want this?" Kaiba asked the panting blond. He could feel that both himself and Jou can't wait to be touched by each other. Jou just nodded, Kaiba hesitated but gave in to his lust and began tasting Jou's soft and sweet skin at his neck.  
  
--------------------------------------

A/N: Lemon is edited out because I'm a chicken! I don't want my account to be lost... And seems stricter this few weeks... So I'll be posting this lemon at http:adultfan.nexcess .net/aff/story .php?no35531

Just remove the spaces and you'll be leaded there...

------------------------------------

"Thanks pup. This will be the very first and very last time I suppose we're doing this. I won't force you into anything, don't worry. But I want you to know that I don't simply wanted you just to have sex with me." Kaiba leaned over to Jou's ears and whispered, "I love you", softly and affectionately before pulling away as he sat up to move off the bed.  
  
He felt a heart wrenching pain at the thought of Jou don't really mean to have any further relationship with him, but he gasped when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist. Jou had grabbed his wrist to stop him from going off the bed.  
  
"Wha. . ." Kaiba started to speak but Jou put two fingers in front of his mouth to indicate Kaiba to listen to him first before saying anything.  
  
"Tryin' ter run'way from responsibility Seto? Ya stole mah virgin an' I'm not gonna let yer off just like dat." Jou looked at Kaiba with love and concern in his eyes. He smiled warmly to Kaiba and that made Kaiba thought that he has never been so happy before.  
  
"Jou. . ." Kaiba trembled as he started to speak, trying to control his tears from falling.  
  
"Hush Seto. . . Just remember that from today onwards, you're mine and I'm yours." Jou locked their lips together with a warm and affectionate kiss as the tears rolled down Kaiba's cheek uncontrollably. They separated a while later and Jou pulled Kaiba in for a hug. Kaiba hugs Jou back, feeling his warmth and loving the feeling of security Jou gave him. His eyes widen with shock then closes with happiness after Jou whispered something into his ears.  
  
"I love you too, Seto."  
  
End  
  
Moon: Yea! The story's done! How is it? Bad, good, alright? jumps around excitingly  
  
Yami Moon: Just remember to R&R 'kay? And don't you flame, if you do, don't flame anonymously, it's a cowardly act.  
  
Moon: Please R&R!!!!!!! Thankie!!!!!!

23 June 2004

Lemon edited out and posted at

10 September 2004

Lemon changed to URL on top and in bio.


End file.
